Anti-Characters!
I prefer to keep stuff past Part 1 off the wiki, but goddammit I need a place to brainstorm. Here's the collection for ideas of characters from the Parallel Multiverse. Noting that the Alternate Multiverse is the one with Guruthos and stuff, the Alternate Multiverse is the one with all the Anti-Characters. Here are some ideas: Spirits of the Edge: The alternate SotBs, (Spirits of the Blade) these beings are actually the spirits of the Winged Liches. In the previous Multiverse, the ZombieHunters' spirits survived (With some protective magic from Kentaro Cokichi) as did the Winged Liches, to keep the balance of good and evil. However, they aren't as powerful as the ZombieHunters, so their spirits were blasted far away. They too decided to spin in circles generating energy, and designed a new sword in the image of the Sword of Kas. (As it turns out, the Spirits of the Blade also fashioned their sword after an artifact from their old multiverse... Perhaps Jonathan's sword? Or maybe even just designed in the image of the previous Kindred's sword, which in turn was taken from the last one, and the original inspiration goes back infinitely and therefore never?) Destruktor: Ironically, the Anti-Destructus is basically Kindred (Wait... Is that really irony, since it's anti? Wow I suck). He spent all his time spinning the new Sword of Kas in circles, creating the multiverse. Of course, he was only doing it so he could destroy it once he was done. However, he was killed before he could destroy it... Salt: We don't know how it was created, since everything we know about the Alternate Multiverse, except for the Spirits of the Edge thing, is told by the Anti-Painting, who didn't lknow absolutely everything. Either way, Salt appears to be the Anti-Sugar. It also has the same effect, transforming one into a god. However it was created, it was possessed only by the most powerful king... Darktwo: Darktwo was a powerful king obsessed with immortality, and the Anti-Darktew. In fact, he was basically the king of the entire multiverse. He eventually obtained it through salt, and continued to consume more of it. It turns out only a single grain was needed and anything else didn't change anything, but Darktwo didn't care; it was the concept of having more power he was after. He is the one who killed Destuktor with a single blast of energy, shwoing he was capable of good, though most of the time he was evil. This seems to be a vice versa of Darktew... Well, kinda. He supposedly looked nearly identical to Darktew, but he was dead before the end of the Parallel Multiverse. Salt Bowls: Darktwo was basically addicted to Salt, and kept his storage in "Salt Bowls." These bowls seem to have absorbed some of the salt and modified its very structure. The Fool: A fuzzer who stole one of the Salt Bowls and became a god. He believes himself to be wise, as do many others. However, in reality, he's nothing but a bumbling fool. Apparently, there were many gods in this multiverse, but The Fool was the only one to create angels. Atirius: the Anti-Atirio isn't an angel for the Wise One, but rather a Paladin fuzzer who leads her people against the mice. Macragor: Macragor was an angel for The Fool. She saw through his foolishness and attacked him. However, she was defeated and she, along with the angels that supported her, fell to Nardhon. Macragor killed the former leader of the Mice and took command herself to fulfill her own vendetta against The Fool, and his chosen people, the fuzzers. She is black furred with glowing, pupil-less eyes and huge, black angel wings which seem to always be shedding feathers. Acrylic: Acrylic "The Chessmaster" is the Anti-Painting. He is one of the last survivors of the destruction of the Alternate Multiverse, and is the only good one. He's not a god, but rather simply an anthromorphic fuzzer. (In that multiverse, the fuzzers are still good and mice are still evil.) He's as powerful mage, as well as fighter with his claws. He was one of the smartest beings of that multiverse, though he's still not as smart as Painting. He's identical in appearance to the 3D Painting, only his eyes are green instead of Painting, who has red eyes. He's the one who tells us the history he knows of their multiverse.